The Ring
by kitoyisme
Summary: Ryoma and Fuji are together. But will a mere misunderstanding ruin everything in both of their lives? Oneshot. FujixRyo


**The Ring**

* * *

A/N: hahahah... :D I've been fixing my friends problem about this certain girl... well... i came up with a solution... and I've visualized that it'd make a perfect story board!! lol... hahahah... :D

well... this isn't exactly the solution i gave my friend... i twisted it to fit the story... :D lol... :)) :D please do enjoy reading as I enjoyed writting it!! :) :D

well... i finished this really quick... :D heheheh... :D

**DISCLAIMER: PRINCE OF TENNIS DO NOT, again, DO NOT BELONG TO ME... :D I MERELY BORROWED THEM... :D**

* * *

Fuji and Ryoma have been going out these past few days. They can be seen on any restaurant, eating merrily together. Fuji was quite possessive about his Ryoma. Yes, he had implied to everyone that it is HIS Ryoma, HIS and HIS alone. No one dared to talk to Ryoma whenever Fuji was around. They know that it'd be their end if they were seen talking with HIS Ryoma. Ryoma never seemed to be bothered Fuji's possessive attitude, well, until...

Ryoma was answering diligently his papers that the professor especially assigned to him; until Horio bent himself to face Ryoma (Ryoma is sitting at the back of Horio) and asked if he could be an assistance.

Their professor was gone to get a new box of dustless chalk; since he doesn't use anything except dustless chalks. Because of the absence of the professor/monster, the class became an angry mob and threw crumbled papers at each other.

At all the commotion someone accidentally bumped into Horio and made Horio flying towards Ryoma's face. Their lips touched each other. Ryoma quickly pulled away and scanned through the room to see if anyone has seen what had happened. Everyone seemed to be busy playing to even notice it.

He thought everything was ok, well, that's what he thought until he saw a movement on the window pasted on the back door of the classroom. He sees graceful movement of brown hair on it. 'SHIT! THAT WAS JUST FUJI!"

He hurriedly ran towards the door in front and peeked at the hallway. He was right, Fuji was the one he saw by the window and by the looks of it, he has seen the kissing thing between him and Horio.

He then diverted his focus on a man lying lifelessly on the hallway around midway between Fuji and him. He seems to be beaten, and only one man could beat someone that hard; Syusuke Fuji. A spine-chilling feeling quickly climbed his spinal cord and made him shiver involuntarily. He had been thinking of what Fuji will do.

--

Lunch came, and Ryoma waited for Fuji by the doors of the cafeteria patiently. 'Fuji?! Where are you?! It's 30 minutes already after the bell rang for lunch!' Ryoma mumbled soft enough so that only he could hear.

He waited and waited for another full five minutes until he really couldn't take it anymore. He said with his normal voice, "Well, if he isn't coming, then be it! I'm eating without him!" He turned around to eat inside when he bumped himself to a man. He looked up to see who it was. He was very shocked at who he had seen. It was Fuji!

Fuji released a loud burp signalling to Ryoma that he had finished eating. Without looking down to Ryoma, he moved and walked away, leaving a poor Ryoma down on the floor.

--

It was already the end of the day, and Ryoma still hasn't talked to Fuji. He was walking alone on the streets towards his house, thinking about what he will do in order to have Fuji listen to him. He thought deeply and thoroughly about the same dilemma over and over again.

Three more block before he'll arrive at the front gate of his house, he stopped. He sees a silhouette of a thin man. The setting sun at the back of the man makes the man unrecognizable, but he did see that the man opened Ryoma's mail box and slid something that shone in the setting sun. As soon as the man finished putting in the small parcel, he walked with grace and poise to the car parked on the other side of the road and drove off towards the horizon.

Ryoma, still standing at the same spot for some reasons even he doesn't know, started moving towards the mail box. He found the parcel the man put in. He sees that there is a note and a letter attached to a package. He read the note first since the letter said that the note should be read first.

_Dear Ryoma,_

_I apologize for the way I acted at school earlier. You see, I've been thinking about my attitude and how I've been very possessive of you. I was giving you no other choices. I'm really sorry. That's why I'll be returning this ring that you have given me. I want to start anew. And that ring reminds me of the way I have been acting about other people who would come near you or even just chat with you._

_Fuji_

Ryoma opened the parcel and saw the ring that he had given to Fuji. He suddenly remembered how he had given this to Fuji.

Ôôôôô Flash Back ôôôôÔ

"_Fuji..." Ryoma said while he's lying on Fuji's lap by the park._

"_Yah?" Fuji looked down and made eye-contact with Ryoma._

"_Do you ever get tired of being so very possessive of me?" Ryoma asked with a smirk._

"_For you, Ryoma, I wouldn't." Fuji answered and moved in towards Ryoma's soft, warm lips and gave him a kiss. Fuji broke it apart._

"_um... Fuji..."_

"_Yes, Ryoma?"_

"_I want to give you this ring, it's a gift from me to you." Ryoma smiled sweetly as he inserted the ring into Fuji's left ring finger._

_Fuji smiled so sweetly and kissed Ryoma once again._

Ôôôôô End of Flash Back ôôôôÔ

"I'll give this back to you, Fuji! I forgive you!" Ryoma smiled sweetly as he kept the ring into a safe place.

He then read the letter. He gets really paranoid after reading the first paragraph of the letter. He sweats furiously. His heartbeat galloped frantically.

_Dear Ryoma,_

_If you're reading this letter that means that you have already read the note I sent you and that you already have the ring that I have returned. You might be thinking about giving me again the ring. You already might have hidden it on the music box your mother has given you, the safest place to hide it. You might be confused how I know the reality. But that doesn't matter, if you're reading this it might mean that I'm already dead._

Ryoma reread the whole paragraph, and reread it again, making sure that what he was reading was correct and not any April Fool's Joke.

_Right now, you might hear sirens of ambulances and policemen. But don't stop reading._

The letter was right. He heard sirens, loud sirens moving fast. Sirens of ambulances and policemen, just like what the letter has been telling. And so, he continued reading.

_Right now. It should be around now. Turn-on your TV after you read each word that follows and watch the program that's playing. It will explain everything. _

_This is the end of the letter, Ryoma. I love you. I always have. I always will._

_Syusuke Fuji_

Ryoma hurriedly turned-on the TV and found out that it's the Flash News that's running on TV. The flash news explained everything to Ryoma.

Fuji has drove his car towards a metal pole and died.

Ryoma has gone mad about the news story. He laughed hysterically. He cried intensely. He's crazy, broken his insanity. His concerned neighbour called for the Mental Institute and had Ryoma picked up and transferred to a mental institution for immediate care.

Ryoma didn't recover.

* * *

A/N: ok fine... it's a tragic ending... well... it's really a sad ending... i didn't knew that'd be the ending until i saw the sharp turn-of-events on the story... :D hehehe... :D

did you enjoy? well... i hope you did... :D

please review about it... i need to see where i need improvements and i want to see my strenghts in writting so that i can maintain it... :D thank you... :D

* * *


End file.
